


Wings Of Blood

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Angst, Dark Past, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Past Torture, Scars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:51:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6884116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young boy, abused and neglected by his entire village, is left bleeding-out on the street. He wakes up inside a hollowed-out tree in an unfamiliar place and is found by two strangers. Raised by one of the two strangers, he's taught the ways of the ninja and surpasses even their best of shinobi. But what happens when he chooses to join a team of genin from the academy and learns secrets about his past that were better off dead and buried? Will theses dark secrets of his past help him or haunt him like the rest of his past?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter Introduction

Name: Luka

Formal name: unknown

Clan: Unknown

Gender: male

Age: sixteen-seventeen

#####################################################################################

Looks;

Hair: black

Eyes: blue with silver flecks

Skin: porcelain white, flawless

Height: 5'6"

Weight: 96 lbs

Wears:

black jacket with a deep hood that covers everything but the lower half of his face, black cargo pants, black ninja shoes, dark red shirt with darker red tape wrappings from his elbows down to his wrists. Black finger-less gloves with armor plating across the back, black/silver necklace tucked beneath his shirt, a white mask covering from his neck to the bridge of his nose, and has a lip piercing, hoops in his right ear, and a hoop above the corner of his left eye brow.


	2. Shadows In The Dark

******************************************** flash back **********************************************

Ripples appeared as my breath disturbed the pool beneath my head. A pool of blood. My blood.

I drew in a ragged breath and agony swelled in my lungs as I was kicked in the stomach again.

My vision was fading fast as the assaults stopped and I saw an elder of the village scolding the two boys who attacked me. But not because they attacked me, no, but because of their terribly sloppy form as they attacked me.

My head lolled to side a little more as my already shallow breathing slowed. I welcomed the comforting embrace of darkness as I slipped into unconsciousness.

Before the elder could use my already abused body as an example on how to use the proper form and technique on the abuse I've suffered since before I care to remember. I saw more villagers surrounding me, eager to vent some pent up aggression.

******************************************** present day ********************************************

"oof!" I groan as something lands in the middle of my back.

A childish giggle is herd before I roll onto my side, bring the person with me. There's only one person who does that . . .

I yawn. "What are you up to, Konohamaru?"

He smiles and wraps his tiny arms around my neck. "I wanted to be the first person to wish you 'Happy Birthday.'" He says before I pull him under the blankets, sleep-warm and comfy, tucking him beneath my chin.

"It's too early. Sleep . . . " I say as I fall back asleep.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> time skip! 

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Naruto or its characters


End file.
